1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulating layer-covered semiconductor element, a producing method thereof, and a semiconductor device, to be specific, to a method for producing an encapsulating layer-covered semiconductor element, an encapsulating layer-covered semiconductor element obtained by the method, and a semiconductor device including the encapsulating layer-covered semiconductor element.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that, conventionally, a semiconductor device including a light emitting diode device (hereinafter, abbreviated as an LED device), an electronic device, or the like is produced as follows: first, a plurality of semiconductor elements (including light emitting diode elements (hereinafter, abbreviated as LEDs), electronic elements, or the like) are mounted on a board; next, an encapsulating layer is provided so as to cover a plurality of the semiconductor elements; and thereafter, the resulting products are singulated into individual semiconductor elements.
Among all, when the semiconductor element is an LED and the semiconductor device is an LED device, unevenness in emission wavelength and luminous efficiency is generated between a plurality of the LEDs, so that in such an LED device mounted with the LED, there is a disadvantage that unevenness in light emission is generated between a plurality of the LEDs.
In order to solve such a disadvantage, it has been considered that, for example, a plurality of LEDs are covered with a phosphor layer to fabricate a plurality of phosphor layer-covered LEDs to be then singulated into each of the phosphor layer-covered LEDs as required. Thereafter, the phosphor layer-covered LED is selected in accordance with the emission wavelength and the luminous efficiency to be then mounted on a board.
For example, a chip is attached onto a flat and transparent board (a silica glass substrate) via a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet and next, a resin is applied onto the chip to fabricate dummy wafers made of the chips covered with the resin.
Then, the pressure-sensitive adhesive force of the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet is reduced by applying an ultraviolet ray from the side of the silica glass substrate, by a chemical solution, or by heating. Thereafter, the dummy wafers are peeled from the silica glass substrate and the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet and then, the obtained dummy wafers are subjected to dicing on a chip basis to be singulated so as to produce a chip component. The chip component obtained by the above-described method has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-308116). The chip component in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-308116 is to be then mounted on a board, so that a semiconductor device can be obtained.